


Gratsu Under Mistletoe

by Chiyala (Shiningangel)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningangel/pseuds/Chiyala
Summary: A fluffy little ficlet I wrote to celebrate my 200 followers goal on tumblr.





	

"What's that?" Natsu asked, neither letting go of Gray's shirt nor unclenching his fist when he looked up at Erza, confused to see her on a bench, holding a green branch over their heads.

"Mistletoe. You two have to kiss."

"Huh? Like _hell_ I'd kiss that perv--mph."

Was the stupid ice stripper still _that_ afraid of Erza that he went to such lengths to avoid incurring her wrath? And why the hell did Natsu's heart speed up as if he was in the middle of a fight? The one kissing him was popsicle pants, for god's sake!

Even so, Natsu couldn't deny that he... somewhat enjoyed it. Just a little. It was his first kiss, too, so maybe that was the reason for his reaction.

When Gray broke the kiss, Natsu instinctively followed his lips until he noticed what he was doing, and took a step back, shocked. Gray's face was flushed, his eyes sparkling with something Natsu had never seen in them before.

_'Beautiful...... wait, what?!'_

"How about I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Before Natsu could process what was happening, an "okay" tumbled out of his mouth, and he was startled to find himself thinking that the smile on Gray's face was breathtaking.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! <3


End file.
